Sometimes
by bjb7192
Summary: Who would have thought Axel and Marluxia...!  Axel x Marluxia, Zexion x Marluxia, Axel x Zexion and others later
1. It Was 8am

It was eight AM…

…and his body had told him it was time to wake up. He rolled over, and his arm fell on something; someone. He opened his eyes slowly, as the sun was peeking in through the gap in the curtains. He saw his arm resting on the bedspread, but couldn't see much else. He lifted the blanket, just a bit, and saw a mess of pink hair on the pillow next to him. He felt himself begin to smile, as he sat up, and pulled the blanket off his lover.

His name was Axel. He was roughly in his early twenties, had bright red hair; which he normally spiked back and was now in a shaggy mess, from having been slept on all night. He was of average size, both in height, and weight. Normally, he had on his coat, just as his colleagues, co-workers, and he hesitated to say 'friends'. Now, though, he was in nothing but his flame printed boxer shorts, and a pair of black socks. Next to him, his lover was also in socks, and oddly his gloves, and boxers, only his were embroidered with flowers. Axel didn't care to even try to remember what kind of flowers they were, for it had shocked him a little to think of not only himself, but also his lover without their coats.

His lover was Marluxia (author's note: Mar-Loo-Shuh). His long pink hair, usually so free flowing, now settled in a bright pink mess almost like spider web. He was also in his early twenties, and worked with Axel in 'The Organization'. He usually wore his coat, his boots, and his gloves, and rarely ever took any, if all of it off. But now, he lay in the bed wearing only his gloves, his socks, and his tulip embroidered boxer shorts. He let out a small moan, as he turned over, and noticed Axel was no longer in bed, but continued to sleep. Or so he made Axel think.

Axel, having seen Marly turn over, and hearing the moan, decided to have a little fun. "Marly," he whispered into his lover's ear. "Marly, wake up." Nothing. Axel lay down next to the pink haired man, and started rubbing his chest. Marly gave a small smile in response to his lover's playfulness. Axel, having seen the smile, knew Marly was awake, gathered a small bit of energy, and playfully burned Marly's ass.

Marly, jumping out of bed, yelled, "What on Earth was that for?"

"I had to wake you up somehow," Axel teased with a smirk.

"Well, if you wanted to play rough, you should have just said so," Marly said, his smirk now matching Axel's.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked his smirk fading.

"Oh, you'll see," Marly responded, as a vine sprouted up from a plant Axel hadn't noticed had been sitting on the dresser he was standing in front of.

"Oh, shit," Axel said ducking away as the vine came at him. "What are you doing," he asked, scared he might already know the answer.

"You'll see," Marly replied, "but only if you stop moving." His smirk, now getting more devious.

Axel, recognizing the devilish gleam in Marly's eye as one similar, if not exactly like his own. "Oh," Axel breathed a sigh of relief, as the vines finally caught him. "I thought you were just trying to get in a sneak attack. I mean, think about how great it would make you seem, if you beat the legendary Axel," he said egotistically.

"I would never do that," Marly claimed staring deep into Axel's eyes. Deep into his very soul.

"What?" Axel asked, a little on edge.

"I just love how green your eyes are," Marly answered excited, as he brushed a strand of bright red hair away from his love's eyes.

Axel flinched at the soft touch of Marly's fingers brushing against his face. He wasn't used to this kind of intimacy. He looked away from Marly, ensuring not to get lost in his hypnotizing blue gaze.

"Axel," Marly paused, before continuing. "What's wrong?"

"Huh," Axel said, snapping back to reality. "What do you mean?"

"You just seem so dead; so distant," Marly said, turning Axel's face.

Axel, now getting a good look at Marly since he woke up, saw the bags under his love's eyes. The wrinkles of concern on his face. Marly was getting weak. Axel felt the vine's grip loosen, and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Marly, apologized.

"For what?" Axel questioned. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I've hurt you, again," Marly responded, a tear coming to his eye. "I'm so sorry."

Axel got up off his knees, walked over to Marly, and hugged him. "Come now, dry those tears." Axel had started to space out again.


	2. A Flashback

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and thanks to ACEtheknaveofhearts1 for the review, and, with that being said:_  
><em>Enjoy Chapter 2!<em>  
><em>^-^<em>

* * *

><p>He saw himself. He was much younger he knew, because he felt his hair was shorter. It lay flat on his back, not in his usual spikes. He walked over to a nearby puddle, and saw his face, assuring him of what he already knew, and that was that he was in fact much younger. His tear marks no longer gracing his cheeks. His hair, though shorter, was also not the bright red he had grown so used to. It was blonde, almost white. He had on a pair of black slacks, and a red tinted shirt. He looked around, and saw a road that looked like it went on forever. He saw, on the sides of the road, forests, great and full of life. How he was jealous of the animals in the forests. So carefree;, and nothing tying them down. He watched as a flock of birds flew overhead, and longed to join them. Just then, he heard his name.<p>

"Lea," he heard as a young boy ran up to him.

"Demyx?" he heard himself askasked.

"Huh?" the kid asked. "Who?"

Lea was about just as confused as the boy, and his face showed it.

"My name is Edym, remember? You sometimes call me 'Ed'," he added.

"Oh, yeah, Ed, of course I remember," Lea said, hugging his friend.

Ed stood there as Lea hugged him, then stepped back and stared at him. Ed had short brown hair, sort of a dirty blonde colour that he spiked up. His big green eyes, stared as Lea looked him over. He was wearing the same black slacks, and red shirt that Lea was, except he was carrying his shoes in his hand. Lea decided it would be best not to ask.

"W-we should get going," Ed responded abruptly. "Don't wanna be late for school."

Lea nodded, as he followed behind Ed. By the time they had gotten to the school, Ed still hadn't put on his shoes. The boys sat on the playground, Lea on a swing, and Ed on the merry-go-round. Lea watched as Ed spun himself round and round, until he himself was sick, then he heard the bell.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Lea asked.

"Nah," Ed responded, still spinning. "That's just a guideline."

Lea watched as the other kids poured inside;, and he and Ed were alone. He looked at Ed, got up from his swing, and walked over to him. He reached up, and grabbed one of the bars of the merry-go-round. He jerked a little as it came to a sudden stop; Ed almost falling onto Lea. Lea reached down, grabbed Ed, stood him up, and hugged him, again. This time, though, Ed hugged Lea back. He grabbed Lea's hand, grabbed his shoes, with his other hand, and the two walked hand in hand into the classroom.

"Welcome, students," the teacher greeted, as Lea and Ed walked into the room. "Glad you two could join us," she said, turning to glare at the boys. "Not quite the best way to start off a new year, is it huh?"

"No, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am"," Lea responded, hanging his head.

"And you," she said, turning to Ed, "Why on Earth don't you have your shoes on?"

"They're right here," Ed said, matter-of-factly. "I could see if I didn't have them at all."

"But that's not the point," Teacher retorted. "You're out of uniform, and you could get in big trouble."

"Actually," Ienzo interjected from the back of the class. "Edym, generally referred to as just 'Ed', hardly ever wears shoes. No one really knows why. No one questions it. The last person to question him about it was never seen or heard from again. It is rumored that once someone asks, he proceeds to put on his shoes, and drown the questioner, flooding his/her home, place of employment, etc.. But that's just silly, as the mere thought of controlling any sort of element is just science fiction."

Teacher looked at where the voice came from, and saw nothing but blue hair peeking out from behind a book. "Who said that?" she asked.

"I did, ma'am," Ienzo responded, raisingraised his hand, not looking up from his book.. "Me, ma'am."

Teacher looked at her seating chart. "Ienzo?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked from behind his book.

"Not at all," Teacher replied. "Just like to get to know my students. Now Lea, Edym please take your seats."

The two sat down in identical desks, just like the other students.


	3. Back to Reality

_A/N: I seem to be really bad about this! **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. they are all the property of Disney and Square Enix. I do not lay claim to any one of them, nor do I think they are my creation. Any relation to any persons, living or dead, is strictly coincidence, and should be treated as such. Now, with that out of the way, please enjoy Chapter three. (Even though it's so very short)._

* * *

><p>Axel awoke on the floor of a room. He tried to look around, but saw nothing but darkness. He felt that he was wearing not only his boxers, and socks, but also his gloves, and a light shirt. He gathered as much energy as he could muster to get a good, small flame going. He used this flame to look around. He walked quietly around the room; he noticed he was in his room at Castle Oblivion. When he came to the bed he saw there was a person, but he couldn't figure out whom, as the blanket had been pulled all the way up. Axel, trying not to awaken the member, attempted to move the blanket, but when the person had turned, Axel saw the pink hair he had grown so used to. "Marluxia," Axel whispered.<p>

"Yeah?" Marly whispered back at the darkness.

"Why are you still up?" Axel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded with a small smirk.

"I had a nightmare," he paused, as he sat at the window. "What happened? Last I remember, we were in my room at home, but then I wake up, here?"

Marly got up out of bed, and walked over to sit next to Axel. He grabbed Axel's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Axel asked, cautiously.

"Now," Marly began, taking Axel's other hand, "As you were saying."

"I was asking what happened. Last thing I remember, we were in my room. Now we're here?" Axel stated, confused.

"Yes," Marly began. "You passed out. We were messing around, and out of nowhere, you got really weak, and fell to the floor. I was really worried about you, so I picked you up, and carried you to Zexion and Vexen. They told me they didn't know what could have caused it. Then Vexen injected you with some strange, yet lovely, pink liquid, and told me to lay you in bed."

Axel watched as Marly spoke. "Wait, so you took me to Vexen? Vexen?" Axel asked a little too loudly.

"And Zexion," Marly added, trying to help.

"But Vexen?" Axel almost yelled, as Vexen peeked his head in the doorway.

"Well," Vexen interjected. "I _am_ the smartest one in Castle Oblivion."

"Shuddup, Vexen!" Axel and Marly yelled in unison.

"It's true," Vexen mumbled as he walked away.

Axel, now nearly sitting on the floor, looked up at Marluxia. "Marly," he whispered as he took Marluxia's hand. He watched as Marly smiled, his look of concern, shifting to a look of glee. "I say this because I care, get some rest, you look terrible."

"I could say the same for you," Marly said, standing Axel up.

With a small chuckle, Axel hugged Marly. "Okay, it's agreed, we'll both get some much deserved rest."

"Yes," Marly agreed. "Goodnight, my fiery angel."

"Night, my flowery prince," Axel whispered in Marly's ear, right before he kissed him.

The two stayed locked in each other's embrace for what felt like years, until they heard a door open. Roxas, having heard the commotion, peeked in to try and see what was going on. The young lovers retreated for the night before anyone else could interrupt. Roxas huffed as he watched his best friend slip away with Marluxia.


	4. Another Dream?

Another Dream?

He was back to his school age; back in his uniform, though he was a little older. He looked around, and saw his classmates. Teacher was nowhere to be seen, but he saw Edym, Isa and Ienzo. Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, and Even. But then his eyes fell upon a new student.

"Fresh meat,", he said to himself with a laugh as he made his way over to Ed, Isa, and Ienzo.

"Hey, Lea," Ed and Isa greeted as Lea walked up. Ienzo merely nodded from behind his book.

"Hey," Lea responded, watching the new kid carefully. Something about this kid seemed familiar. He had bright blue eyes, and mid-length dusty brown hair. "Who's the new kid?" Lea finally asked.

"Oh, you like him?" Isa asked a bit sarcastically.

"He just catches my attention is all," Lea said defensively. "He's something new. A breath of fresh air around this place." "Ahem," Ienzo cleared his throat. "His name is Lumaria. Occasionally, and most often, referred to as Lu. He just started here today. He enjoys cooking, reading, acting, and performing. He is very confident, and lives to please only himself, not caring about anyone or anything that stands in his way."

"If he's only just starting today, how do you know all that?" Ed asked, curious.

"Don't ask, Ed. I don't ask about your shoes. Don't question my vast knowledge," Ienzo responded, still not having looked up from his book.

Just as Ienzo finished his thought, Teacher walked in.

"Class, take your seats, and quiet down," Teacher said, taking her place in front of the class. "Now," she began when the class got settled. "Please join me in welcoming the newest addition to our class, Lumaria."

There was some scattered applause, and upon hearing his name, Lu had risen from his chair, and taken his place beside teacher in front of the class. When he looked the room over, his eyes fell upon Lea, almost immediately.

"So, tell us about yourself," Teacher insisted.

"Well," Lu began. "My name's Lumaria, but my friends call me Lu. I love to cook, perform and act. I just moved here from Twilight Island, with my Mother, and sister."

"Ha," Lea whispered to Ienzo. "You were wrong, he doesn't like to read. Leave it to a nerd to think that."

"Oh, and I love to read," Lu added with a smile, his blue eyes peering through Lea's soul.

Ienzo proceeded to put his book down, stick his tongue out at Lea, and rub it in his face. "I told you so," he whispered back, raising his book. "Don't doubt me."

"Well, then Lu," teacher started. "You should fit in fairly nicely here."

Lu resumed his chair, and class went on as normal. During lunch, and study hall, Lea kept his gaze fixed on Lu. He didn't know if it was the fact that Lu was so new that kept him hooked, or if it was those piercing blue eyes that somehow could see everything Lea had to hide.

After classes let out for the day Lea, flanked by Edym, Ienzo (his nose in a different book, now) and Isa, made their way towards Lea's house to do what they called studying. Their idea of studying involved sitting on the couch, eating all sorts of junk foods, and watching TV, occasionally playing a video game or two. Ienzo was the only one who really studied; his nose forever buried in those damn books. On their way home, they were stopped, oddly enough by Lu.

"Hey guys," he greeted them as they walked by. "Guys?" They boys continued to walk; Lu had to jog to keep up. "Guys, wait up." He jogged up ahead of the group, and stopped in front of Lea. "Can I talk to you," he asked.

"Uhm," Lea hesitated, as he looked at the guys. "Sure."

"But," Edym began. "Are you just gonna bail on our plans?"

"No, I'll be right there," Lea replied, tossing his house key to Ed.

"Fine, but just make it quick," Ed mumbled, turning away. "Let's go, guys."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ienzo mumbled, closing his book as he turned and walked away.

Lea shrugged. "So, what's this all about?"

"Well," Lu began. "I've seen you looking at me."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I wanna know why."

"Because," Lea paused.

"Because?"

"Because I can."

Lu looked at Lea; into his eyes. Lea refused to look at Lu; to make eye contact.

"Because," Lea finally blurted out. "Because maybe, I like you. Maybe I think you're interesting, maybe you're cute. What of it?"

Lu, taken aback by this news, didn't know what to think. He, himself, liked Lea, but was used to feeling heartbroken, and didn't expect for Lea to feel the same way for him. He didn't know what to think; to say; to do.

"Well, don't just stand there, say something!" Lea demanded.

The words barely left his mouth before Lu leaned in and kissed him.

It was at this point, Marly pulled open the curtains, letting the sun flow in, and hit Axel's face, awakening him.


	5. What The Hell?

"What the Hell,"

Axel opened one eye, and saw a hooded figure. No doubt one of his colleagues.

"You better hope I don't come after you with fire!" Axel yelled at the mystery figure, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Oh surely the sun can't be all that bad. Especially for a fire starter, like you, my love," Marly said soothingly, sitting down next to Axel.

"Marluxia," Axel began. "How did you get in here? Did anyone see you?"

"Relax," Marly said, resting his hand on Axel's thigh. "Larxene, Demyx, Vexen and Zexion are still sleeping. Xigbar is absolutely clueless. Xemnas is too busy, Saix as well. And Roxas is off on a mission."

"What about Luxord? And Lexeaus? And Xaldin?" Axel asked.

"Luxord is passed out on the sofa downstairs. Lexeaus and Xaldin, I'm not too sure what even happened to them. Are they even still part of the organization?"

Axel shrugged, turning away. "It doesn't matter."

Marly looked at Axel. "What did you dream about last night?"

"What do you mean? I didn't dream last night. Haven't in a while," Axel responded hesitantly, turning back to look at the pink man.

"Axel," Marly paused. "I heard you yelling, screaming, and moaning all night."

"I was not. Even if I was, there's no way it could have been that loud," Axel said defensively.

"Calm yourself," Marly said, brushing a strand of hair away from Axel's eyes. "It's not quite a bad thing. Dreams are wonderful."

"Well, mine was needless to say, interesting," Axel said, flinching at Marluxia's touch. "Well, long story short it was basically these two boys. One almost reminded me of you, the other of myself. The two were very close, and loved each other like none before. I was awakened after the two kissed." He glared at the cloaked figure.

"Oh, dear, that's so cute," Marly said standing up. "It does remind me of us."

"Yeah," Axel said reluctantly.

"Axel, dear, you know I love you," Marly stated, lowering his hood.

Axel nodded. "But why? Why me?"

"I'm not sure," Marly responded hesitantly. "There's just something about you. You're different. You understand me. You've never judged me; never made fun of me. I love everything about you. When I'm with you, I have no cares in the world. Time seems to stand still, and everything is just so perfect."

Axel sighed as he thought of what he loved about Marly. "I know what you mean," he said walking over to Marly. He looked at Marly, his bright green eyes, meeting Marly's crystal blue ones. He grabbed Marly's hands, which somehow always felt like ice. He loved being around Marly. He always had. He couldn't remember how the two of them had gotten together, but it felt like they knew each other forever, like they had been by each other's side their whole lives. He sighed as he hugged Marly to him, resting his head on Marly's chest. Marly lifted Axel's chin, gazed deep into his love's eyes, and kissed him. It wasn't shortly after that Marly heard a gasp, and looked up. He saw Zexion standing in the doorway, and his jaw dropped. Marly blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Zexion was gone.

"Marly, what's wrong?" Axel asked looking up.

"Zexion," Marly barely whispered. "He was right there." He pointed to the dark, now empty hallway.

"Marluxia," Axel said, turning Marly's face toward his own. "There's no one there."

Marly sighed, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh. I'll be back," the pink haired man responded as he left the room.


	6. Seemingly Innocent

Seemingly Innocent

Zexion had jolted awake as he hit the floor of his bedroom; his book falling on top of him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. "I guess that's what I get for falling asleep while I'm reading." He proceeded to get up, and place the book on the bedside table. It was at this point, he heard soft whispers in the otherwise quiet castle. He left his room, and continued down the hall. The voices sounded like they came from Axel's room. He slowly, silently made his way to Axel's room. The door was opened just a crack, and Zexion quietly pushed the door open just enough for him to see inside. He gasped as he saw Axel, not alone, but instead with another member. He couldn't pinpoint just who, exactly.

"Axel, dear, you know I love you," The cloaked man said. Zexion gasped as the man lowered his hood.

"Marluxia-" Zexion whispered sadly; heartbroken. "-and Axel?"

He watched as Axel and Marluxia talked, then as they kissed. Zexion gasped again, this time a bit louder. Marluxia looked up. The blue eyes meeting one another. He knew he was caught, and quickly ducked away in the few seconds Marly was distracted by Axel. Zexion ran to his room, a silent tear forming in his eyes. Once in his room, he curled up in his usual corner, and let the tears flow down his face. It wasn't long after he had been crying, though to him it felt like forever, that there was a knock at his door. He hid his face as he heard Marluxia's voice.

"Zexion? Are you in here? Can I come in?" Marly asked as he pushed the door open.

Zexion remained silent as Marluxia crossed the room, and sat on the bed.

"Zexion, please talk to me. What's wrong?" the pink man asked, lifting the young one's chin, as a tear rolled down his face. Marly looked into Zexion's eyes, and wiped the tear from his face. He half smiled, trying to console the blue haired man.

The tears began rolling down Zexion's cheek again, as he looked into Marly's deep blue eyes.

"Axel?" he managed to choke out between his sobs. "Why Axel?" he asked as the tears started flowing stronger.

"Zex, you don't understand," Marly explained. "He is different. The way he smiles when he says my name. The way he looks at me with those bright green eyes. He understands me, makes me feel complete. There's just something, well everything, about him. I love him; care for him like no one ever has before. It's like whenever he is around, nothing makes sense, and for once it doesn't have to. Like I don't have to say certain things, or act a certain way to be accepted." He sighed as he watched the tears stream down his friend's face. "Zexion, please stop crying," Marluxia pleaded as he hugged Zexion to him; a tear welling up in his own eye.

"But-but," Zexion stammered, between sobs. "I thought…" he trailed off.

"You thought-" Marluxia paused. "What?"

Zexion sighed, looking up at Marluxia, still crying. "I thought-nevermind."

Marluxia, hating the sight of Zexion's tears, wiped the young male's eyes, and sighed, before wiping his own.

Zexion, now looking up at Marluxia for the first time, saw the pink man's tear, and whispered, "I thought you…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Marluxia questioned.

Even softer than before, Zexion replied, "I thought you-you loved me."

Shocked, Marluxia stood up. "I do love you, Zexion," he gasped. "I'm going to figure something out, Zex. I swear by it. I'll make things right, again." He turned to leave, but before he left, he leaned down, and softly pressed his lips to Zexion's. "I promise," he said, before running out.

Zexion sat, staring at the door his love exited from. "Wh-what just happened?" he asked himself, trying to recollect the recent events. He let a soft sigh escape as he thought of Marluxia.


End file.
